A Funny Kind Of Love Story
by Chiabride
Summary: Ludwiga was for the most part a good German girl living in west Berlin during the time the wall was up so why did she let her friend Gillian talk her into this. Damn American broke her umbrella! AmericaxFem!Germany with a side of CanadaxFem!Prussia
1. Enter Ludwiga and Gillian

_**A funny kind of love story**_

_**Written by: Chiabride**_

A/N: Hi people as you can probably tell this is Chiabride and I know I'm supposed to be writing on the latest chapter of 'Not everything is as it appears'. But I just had to start work on this story and what's so great is that it's based off of an actual couple. It's actually about the meeting of and eventual marriage of the family members of my friend. Unfortunately the characters will be OOC. Well for one thing I'm basing this off actual people and another we are dealing with Fem!Germany, Fem!Prussia, and Fem!France. Also thank god that Prussia aka Gilbert isn't real cause if he was and read this he'd be pissed that he isn't one of the main pairs and he's been turned into a girl. But I'm not going to divulge too much of it in the author's note so I'm going to leave the note like this.

**Update**

This and all future chapters of this story have been officially picked up for beta-reading by the wonderful marvelous Kunoichi-Shea.

Couples: AmericaxFem!Germany(main) CanadaxFem!Prussia(side) EnglandxFem!France (side)

Summary: Ludwiga was for the most part a good German girl living behind the Berlin wall, so why did she let her friend Gillian talk her into this? Damn American broke her umbrella!

Chapter Title: Enter Ludwiga and Gillian

Disclaimer: We should all thank Hidekaz Himaruya for Hetalia. We should all shoot the person writing this story for butchering the characters. I do not own Hetalia the Japanese man mentioned above does.

_Italics mean_: Speaking in German

* * *

Ludwiga could say many things about herself one being that she lived in West Berlin; she had personally watched the wall go up. She could not read, understand, or speak English. And finally, she was named after her father. A soldier who fought bravely during the war, who would have rather died then been captured, and had effetely done just that. He left her mother with three young children to raise and Ludwiga was very aware that at one point they had even been homeless. But she had done her part to not cause trouble for her mother because she, even from a young age knew it was hard on everyone.

There was also some things that she could tell you about her life, for instance she was friends with an east German girl named Gillian Beilschmidt who's family had defected here. There were even things she could tell you that even she didn't understand in her life again, for instance why she was friends with Gillian Beilschmidt. Who claimed she was actually from Prussia and got into trouble as often as she could sometimes dragging Ludwiga along with her.

So it should not have come to a surprise to Gillian that the first words out of Ludwiga's mouth as soon as she saw the girl was. _"No!"_

"_West I haven't even asked you anything yet."_ Gillian said and Ludwiga's brow twitched at being called that stupid nickname that only made sense in Gillian's head. Still she glared not wanting to be a part of something that could probably get her arrested but Gillian ignored her saying. _"Ok well I'm going to ignore that and tell you my awesome news. You know how all the guys here are weak and are so scared __of me that they avoid me because of how awesome I am but also avoid you because you associate with awesome and therefore awesome by association?"_

Even though that whole statement made absolutely no sense what so ever and answering was against her better judgment Ludwiga still said. _"No. They avoid you because of the stupid crap you pull that a normal person would have gotten shot over not because you are awesome or because they are weak. And what do you mean they avoid me?"_

Gillian just snorted ignoring the last question as she went back to her statement. _"Naw they are weak compared to my awesomeness. But forget them I met this really awesome-but not as awesome as me-guy. He's absolutely adorable and he actually asked me out."_

Ludwiga against her better judgment did not ignore Gillian like she had believed she should instead listened to the whole conversation with mild interest. Then her brain processed what Gillian had actually said looking at her friend a little worried she said. _"Gillian you've contradicted yourself."_

"_No I haven't."_ Gillian refuted. Ludwiga gave her a look before she said. _"Of course you did. Gillian you just told me that the guys around here are supposedly afraid of you and are unawesome. Now you're telling me you met someone who is awesome and asked you out. That's contradicting yourself."_

"_I never said he was from around here." _Was Gillian's short response. Ludwiga had, at hearing this hoped that what Gillian had said was not what Ludwiga had heard and she turned to give the other German girl a pleading look in hopes she was mistaken. The response from Gillian was a big fat grin and Ludwiga knew she wasn't going to like what the girl would say next. You have to understand something about what Gillian was eluding to. The first in Ludwiga's mind was very bad because it meant that Gillian was somehow illegally crossing into East Berlin and that was definitely something that would ultimately get her killed. The second, well it would not get her killed but it would certainly if she was ever discovered result in Gillian receiving a name that no proper German girl would shame herself into getting. She cared about Gillian so Ludwiga hoped for the first option. _"Gillian please tell me you haven't been doing anything illegal you know what that would do to your mother if she found out you had been killed over something so reckless."_

"_What are you talking about West? Never mind. So his name is Matthew and he's an American soldier. I've been watching him for a while now and it seems he noticed me which isn't surprising because who wouldn't want to watch the awesome me. Even though he takes his job really seriously he's really shy, when we first met he accidentally ran into me and you should of seen the blush he had. But back off because he's mine. So he was blushing and stuttering all over himself until finally I got him to stop. Finally he asked me out and the best part… You get to go on a double date with us!"_


	2. Meet the American soldiers

_**A funny kind of love story**_

_**Written by: Chiabride**_

A/N: Ok so originally this was going to be a one shot but then I thought that it wouldn't get as much justice if I didn't make it longer. Ok anyone who is reading this and has been reading my other fic involving fem!Canada I love you. Also if you are wondering if I've stopped caring about said fic, don't be worried chapter 9 is being written slowly so that I can get the characters perfect. If you haven't read it before reading this, well you should check it out. A little warning though when it comes to this story. First even though it's supposed to be based on actual events, some of the things in here are changed to protect the privacy of my friend and her family.

Second if at any part of this story gets disjointed it will have been done either by accident or because it was told that way to me.

**Update**

This and all future chapters of this story have been officially picked up for beta-reading by the wonderful marvelous Kunoichi-Shea.

Couples: Main AmericaxFem!Germany with a side of CanadaxFem!Prussia and EnglandxFem!France

Chapter Title: Meet American soldiers Alfred and Matthew Jones

Disclaimer: We should all thank Hidekaz Himaruya for Hetalia. We should all shoot the person writing this story for butchering the characters. I do not own Hetalia the Japanese man mentioned above does.

_Italics mean_: Speaking in German

* * *

Alfred F. Jones laid on his bunk in the barracks waiting for chow time. He'd just gotten off from sentry duty with his twin who had magically disappeared as soon as their replacements had shown up. Turning on his side Alfred growled. Before Alfred could even remember he'd wanted to be a hero and would idolizing the men in the bed time story their father would read to them. Both Matthew and Alfred's parents were immigrants, their father Arthur had immigrated from England and had legally changed his last name from Kirkland to Jones and their mother Francesca had immigrated from France. When their father wasn't being sexually harassed by their mother the two would instill in their boys how much pride they had for the country their children had been born into. So when Alfred was fifteen he had begged his parents to let him join the military but both his parents had adamantly refused telling him to wait until he was eighteen. This did not stop him and every year after it was the same question until he actually hit eighteen and then he dragged his brother with him down to get recruited.

Training had been tough on the two whom many would still consider boys but it was all worth the pain in Alfred's mind as they had been sent straight to Germany. The problem in Alfred's mind though was that they had been sent to West Berlin and all they ever seemed to do was sentry duty but that seemed just fine with Matthew. But thinking about his brother, Alfred noticed that recently there was a kind of dreamy far off gaze the guy got right before they went off duty and when they were finally off duty the guy would suddenly take off.

The loud bang of the barracks door as it collided with the outside wall nearly knocked Alfred out of his bunk in surprise. Then his desperate looking twin was on him pulling him straight out of their bunk by the collar of his uniform. He was looking down at Alfred eyes pleading and speaking almost unintelligible. "She said yes… I can't believe she said yes… Alfred you have to help me!"

"Whoa Mattie slow down! I don't understand half of what you're saying. Who said yes?" Alfred asked trying to get his brother to calm down. A thought struck Alfred something that left a very large distaste in his mouth so detangling himself from Matthew's grip he asked. "Wait! Mattie this doesn't have anything to do with that commi-bastard's older sister? Because Mattie that guy is fucking crazy."

Matthew at this gave Alfred a look that said he didn't know what the other man was talking about before it finally clicked in his head and with an adamant shake he exclaimed. "No Alfred! First off would you please stop calling him that and second I've told you a hundred times Yekaterina and I are not like that… Wait… That's really not important right now I've met someone and I need your help!"

Alfred's attention was in full force at his brother's plea for help. He was perfectly aware at how shy his brother was around people and he knew for certain that if he had not begged his brother, Matthew would never have signed up with him. So Alfred's next move was not exactly surprising as he stood straight and gave his brother a salute and before saying. "Private first class Alfred F. Jones reporting for duty sir!"

"A-Al can you please be serious I'm really in trouble here." Matthew stuttered which was something he'd stopped once they had finished their training as cadets so who ever this girl was, was probably something to cause his brother to be in such a state. So ending the salute he put both hands on his brother's shoulders before saying. "So little bro you've got girl trouble right? Tell me how the hero can help you!"

"Al there's this girl that I've had my eye on and-" Matthew started. But Alfred quickly interrupted. "Is it one of the nurses in the infirmary cause if you need me to I can put a good word in-"

"No Al… Listen it's not one of the nurses this is a local girl and I've already asked… OH GOD I ASKED HER OUT AND SHE SAID YES AND I'M TOTALLY SCREWED!" Matthew said realization dawning on him once more and panic coming back. Alfred of course promptly smacked his brother which snapped him out of his state. Calming down Matthew went back to what he was saying. "O-okay so I asked her out and she said yes. But she said on the condition that it was a double date."

"That's awesome Mattie! Though I've never really been into the whole double/blind date thing I'll help you anyway I can. Remember I was pretty popular back when we were in school so I'll be able to help you get points with your date. Girls are no trouble."

At this announcement from his brother Matthew was no longer sure that he had made a good choice in asking his brother for help. But it was now too late to look for another person and Matthew just hoped that his brother didn't end up ruining the date.

Explanations:

England and France: Ok so England and France have been named as Alfred and Matthew's parents. Nothing unusual about that really because going by Hetalia standards they are counted as such. But Arthur's last name was changed and France is a woman named Francesca. I would have truthfully kept France's name Francis but I have an aunt named Francis and that would have been awkward for me. By the way in the original draft of this story Francesca was going to be half Native American and Half French because the mother of the men I am writing about is half Native American.


	3. Ludwiga before the date

_**A funny kind of love story**_

_**Written by: Chiabride**_

A/N: Hi and welcome to the real chapter 3. I first want to apologize for how late this chapter is, I got my new power cord! About two days after I last posted. TT_TT Good news is I now don't have to wrack my brain trying to remember what happened during this chapter. Bad news is that I got distracted by the Hetalia kink meme. Oh and guess what I found out today people… You know how New Prussia is located in Canada well there's a place in Pennsylvania called King of Prussia. It holds Region 1 of the Nuclear Regulatory Commission and the King of Prussia mall which is the East coast's largest shopping mall and the U.S. of A's largest mall in terms of lease-able retail space. This makes the Hetalia fan girl inside me giggly and it makes me think: so it's like there's a little bit of Gilbert in the United States of America too. Hey Alfred try nuking Gilbert now! He'll just hide in your mall. So enjoy!

**Update**

This and all future chapters of this story have been officially picked up for beta-reading by the wonderful marvelous Kunoichi-Shea.

Couples: AmericaxFem!Germany (main) CanadaxFem!Prussia (side) EnglandxFem!France (side)

Chapter Title: Ludwiga before they meet

Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya for Hetalia. We should all shoot the person writing this story for butchering the characters. I do not own Hetalia the Japanese man mentioned above does.

_**Bold Italics**_ mean: Thoughts

_Italics_ mean: Speaking in German

* * *

Ludwiga sighed as she looked out the window. The sky (which was cloudy, dark, and looked as if it would open up at any moment and drown the world) in her opinion did not make good weather for a date. A date that the German could still not believe she was going on or that her mother was all too happy to hear that her daughter had agreed to go. But Ludwiga at the time had not known that and had been so sure that when she told her mother that the blind date was with an American soldier the woman would have been furious.

You see her mother had a bad history with men since her husband died and that by the end of her last relationship she swore they were the devil. So Ludwiga had told Gillian that they should go see her mother, lying that she'd be more than willing to help, it was just that she needed the other woman's approval before anything else. It was sneaky, dirty, and not really something she'd do to her friend… most of the time but she was willing to make an exception in this case. They sure enough found her mother obsessively cleaning her kitchen, her concentration fully on the task at hand and Ludwiga knew that if they disturbed her mother at this time they'd get a mouth full. _**'Perfect!' **_Was the thought that went through Ludwiga's head at the time and after taking a quick look at Gillian she got her mother's attention.

Even though her mother in the beginning of the explanation did not make any signs that she'd been listening Ludwiga still told her mother everything. After she had finally gotten to the part about it being an American soldier her mother, giving an unreadable expression had stopped what she was doing to actually watch her daughter until she fully finished. Once Ludwiga had finish she had been inwardly waiting for her mother's eventual explosion but when a few minutes passed and her mother did nothing she got a little worried.

Walking over to her mother and putting her hand on the older woman's shoulder she wondered if this was more upsetting then what she predicted. But suddenly her mother let out a squeal and hugged her daughter saying something that Ludwiga could not understand because she was too shocked at her mother's reaction. Still shocked by what was going on, she still continued to not hear her mother and turned to look at Gillian who was smiling excitedly.

Ludwiga snapped out of her thoughts and made her way downstairs where Gillian stood waiting for her. Gillian figured out that she'd tried to trick her when she saw the look she'd been given so the silverette wasn't taking any chances. Ludwiga wasn't even allowed to pick what she was going to wear as the two went through her closet and when they couldn't find anything that would look good enough they brought her older sister in. So when Ludwiga finally touched down on the final step Gillian had broken out into a smile saying. _"Now you and the awesome me will definitely make those boy's heads turn."_

Ludwiga of course said nothing to this, just quickly grabbed her brand new umbrella and allowed Gillian to drag her out of the house. They walked or actually to be more precise Gillian dragged Ludwiga all the way to their meeting place which turned out to be two benches in the middle of the local park. So far they were the first to arrive so Ludwiga took a seat thankful that it had not started raining, a small part of her actually hoping that the men did not show.


	4. Alfred before they truly meet

_**A funny kind of love story**_

_**Written by: Chiabride**_

A/N: Oh god I actually got to chapter 4. Sorry the previous chapter was so short guys. I kept trying to figure out how to end that chapter because I really need to do one more separate look at these people before I actually get to what happens when these people get together. I hope I'm not upsetting anyone with how short these chapters are. I promise I will make them longer… soon. But if you all think I'm doing a good job tell me otherwise I'm going to start psyching myself out over this story which I have a tendency to do.

**Update**

This and all future chapters of this story have been officially picked up for beta-reading by the wonderful marvelous Kunoichi-Shea.

Couples: America x Fem!Germany(main), Canada x Fem!Prussia(side), and England x Fem!France (side)

Chapter Title: Alfred before they truly meet

Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya for Hetalia. We should all shoot the person writing this story for butchering the characters. I do not own Hetalia the Japanese man mentioned above does.

_**Bold Italics**_mean: Thoughts

_Italics _mean: Speaking in German

Alfred raced with his brother through the streets of West Berlin not once stopping to take a breather. As Alfred swerved to avoid an old woman he could not help but notice how pissed off Matthew was. Was it his fault that their C.O. had a stick up his butt? Okay so maybe he should have been paying attention more on his riffle then the hot nurses (like that sexy nurse Karen who he'd couldn't help but flirt with) that just so happen to be passing his line of sight at the time. It wasn't like the thing was loaded. Still their C.O. had almost refused the whole unit leave because of a little slip and apparently this nearly got him killed by all the other guys in the unit. But Matthew being his awesome brother somehow got their C.O. to go easy on him, and by easy he was ordered to peel potatoes. Which he'd never done before so he of course thought it would be a piece of cake… and that was now why they were running.

Finally approaching the entrance to the park the brothers came to a full stop both bending over grasping their thighs and willing their hearts to slow down to a safe beating. Alfred still willing his lungs to stop hurting watched Matthew straighten back up and notice something to the left of him. Alfred finally getting his heaving chest to calm down straightened and looked to where his brother had gone only to see him coming back carrying flowers. Alfred took one look at them and crinkled his nose in disgust as he remembered those horrible lessons their parents forced them to go through. Still the fact that what Matthew was carrying three different flowers meant that he'd stuck to remembering. "Mattie you're doing that girlie thing again."

"Al. First off I'm not as you oh so put it 'doing the girlie thing' I'm being romantic." Matthew protested and Alfred rolled his eyes about to snap something back but his brother didn't give him enough time as he headed inside the park. Alfred quickly followed and thought of something else to ask knowing that Matthew walking off was his cue to drop that particular subject. "So why did you choose a park anyway? I'm sure we could have just taken them out dancing."

This got no response from his twin and Alfred after several more questions without responses as they headed further into the park had him feeling he'd have to do something drastic. As he sped up a little ready to execute his awesome plan that would definitely get his brother to no longer be moody Matthew came to a complete stop. Alfred stopping right behind his brother and executed the plan that he quickly thought of which really only was him putting Matthew in a headlock then noogying him until he relented.

Alfred did not notice that they were in the presence of women until a few minutes later and that was only when his brother was yanked out of his grip. Then it was only the silver haired woman (who unless he got a good look at her face would have sworn was an old lady) that he noticed, as she babbled in concerned German. Alfred although he could tell by her tone (as she worriedly fretted over his brother) and the look on her face that she was upset/worried for his sibling could not for the life of him understand what she was saying. Matthew on the other hand knew what she was saying and while rubbing the sore spot replied back to the strange looking woman in the same language (much to Alfred's surprise).

A few more moments of conversation between the two and the woman was switching from shooting glares at Alfred (with freaky red eyes) to softly speaking to his brother. Alfred then watched as his brother switched back to English and said "Here Gillian I got these for you" Before handing her the flowers he bought, the woman of course took them with a squeal. The freaky woman smiled into the flowers as she smelled them and Matthew switched back into German asking a question. The woman looked up at Matthew for a second confused before whatever it was dawned on her and she turned going over to a nearby bench.

Matthew as she left him went back over to stand next to his twin and Alfred took this chance to ask what had just recently started to bug him. "Mattie?"

"Yeah Al?"

"When did you learn German?" Alfred asked turning and giving Matthew a hard inquisitive stare which Matthew returned with his own innocent look. Alfred of course felt that this deserved another round of noogies and repeated his attack from earlier only once again being interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Alfred stopping took his bemused eyes off the top of his brother's head deciding to give this person his attention and that was when he saw _**her.**_


	5. The cannots lead to well

_**A funny kind of love story**_

_**By Chiabride**_

A/N: Hey everyone! So I'm putting the real author's note at the bottom of this fic because you all have been waiting nearly 2 months for this chapter and even I would be impatient with having to read a very long winded author's note. So I'll just put what I really want to say at the bottom and hope that you all read it. By the way if you do read it review but also I love constructive criticism so please tell me what you liked, didn't like, or just plain think.

Date started: December 5th 2010

Date completed: December 24th 2010

Date beta'd: December 25th 2010

Couples: US/Fem!Germany (main), Canada/Fem!Prussia (side), UK/France (side will only be mention until later in the story)

Chapter Title: An American who can't understand German and A German who can't understand American or a convergence that leads to a horrible misunderstanding

Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya because it is awesome and I suck!

_**Bold Italics**_ mean: Thoughts

_Italics_ mean: Speaking in German

* * *

From her spot on the bench, Ludwiga had watched all the happenings up to the point that Gillian remembered she was sitting there. The silverette left the man, whom she was obviously smitten with, to drag the blonde away from her seat. The female, who had been happy to be left forgotten on the previously mentioned bench, was pushed to stand before the two males. Who, once she got an up close look at them, happened to be twins, and also were engaging in some strange torture. Not dwelling on the idiocy she was looking at, she cleared her throat, and was rewarded with the sight of surprised crystal blues.

Surprisingly for Ludwiga, the sight of those eyes caused a strange pull in her body- particularly in her chest- and for a split second, the German showed her surprise, going so far as to blush. But it was quickly covered up with a scowl, and lucky for her, no one caught it.

Alfred's eyes, like his body, were frozen; but it wasn't until he felt Matthew jab him in the side did he realize that his brain had fizzled out. Standing back in a position that did not make him look like an idiot- though if he actually was a very perceptive person he would have noticed that he'd already failed in that endeavor- he could not take his eyes away from the girl, who'd yet to say anything. He was so stuck in watching her, that if he had not seen her look in his brother's direction and give a curt nod he would have missed his cue to introduce himself. Not missing another second, he said, "I'm Alfred F. Jones, and I'm the hero!"

This of course got a groan from Matthew- which was ignored by Alfred-, a laugh from the silverette, and a quick "Ludwiga" from the blonde before she spun around and sped in the direction of the benches. Alfred, not sure if that was a name, or something else, turned to look at his brother, only to watch him hand over the flowers. The realization of 'Why didn't I think of that?' briefly passed through Alfred's head as he noticed the reaction it got from the silverette, before he shrugged and followed 'Ludwiga'.

Ludwiga, after turning around, had returned to the bench that she'd been sitting on earlier, glad that it was close enough to hear Gillian and her date; she planned to watch them. This was foiled by that idiot, who she'd just given her name to, blocking her vision and smiling down at her. He stood there only a moment before sitting on the spot next to her. So putting on a glare, she proceeded to tell him, "_Bleiben Sie fern und reden Sie zu mir verrückten Mann nicht_" (Stay away and do not talk to me crazy man)

Alfred, not knowing a single word of what she said, but getting from her tone she was not too happy, gave her his best smile. Deciding that, after he sat down, he would try to get the conversation going between them; he started talking about random subjects, but every so often bringing up what his favorite food was. The thought that she could understand what he was saying never crossing his mind.

As Ludwiga kept any eye on Gillian and her date- as well as tried to tune out the other person on the bench with her- she almost missed the first rain droplet. Looking up to make sure, a second droplet hit her on the cheek, and she was thanking a higher power as she reached for her umbrella.

Alfred, who had been trying to get some response other then what was previously said to him after he sat down, had felt the first droplet and then by the second had reached for the umbrella that he'd noticed she'd carried with her. Suffice to say, he had grabbed the item before her and pulled it away just as Ludwiga set her hand down on the spot. Quickly finding that her umbrella was not where she'd placed it next to herself, she turned in the direction in hopes that it had merely fallen. But seeing it in the hands of the American soldier she glared yet again, her ire with this man rising. Alfred, oblivious to this, stood up, having decided that with the rain now starting to come down he'd use some of his American charms and open the contraption for her. Unfortunately, fate was cruel; when he tried to get it open, it wouldn't budge. So using more force then probably necessary, he pulled harder, so hard in fact that he broke it.

Alfred's eyes widened in both shock and horror as he looked at what used to be an umbrella. He then chanced a look at Ludwiga, only to find she was no longer sitting on the bench. Ludwiga had, upon seeing the man brake her very new umbrella, got up from the bench during his moment of surprise and horror to stand in front of him, her anger now at a boiling point. When he turned back around, he nearly jumped out of his skin, seeing her there, looking at him like she could wring his neck; it was then that she finally did start saying something. "_Sie hurensohn! Krüziturken! Das war ein neuer Regenschirm, den Sie brachen! Geben Sie es zurück. Blödes arschloch_!" (You son of a bitch! Damn you! This was a new umbrella which you broke! Return it. Stupid asshole!)

Ludwiga continued to cuss him out further, right there in the rain. Alfred grabbed her other hand, opened her palm, and dumped a large sum of money into it, believing that would solve the issue. Oh, it did stop her from cussing him out further- for about five seconds- as she looked from him to the money in her hands. After that, she moved the money to her left hand, before socking him in the eye. So hard, in fact that she knocked him on his ass and bending over him she proceeded to tell him. _"Sie sind besonder... nur wie jecter sonst. Ihre Mutter konnte whoring um die Stadt gehen. Aber ich bin nicht eine Schlampe. Leck mich am Arsch! Miststück_!"(You are special... just like everyone else. Your mother might go whoring around the city. But I'm not a whore. Kiss my ass! Bastard!)

And with that, Ludwiga proceeded to storm off, not caring that it was raining. Or even if Gillian- who, with Matthew, had stopped doing whatever the heck they'd been doing once they heard the first of her yelling to watch the rest exchange- followed her. Gillian did, of course, after say a quick but solemn goodbye to Matthew. And giving Alfred her own "_Miststück_", quickly followed her friend.

Matthew and Alfred stayed like that for a while. Partly because the older of the two at this moment did not want to help his idiot of a brother up. Alfred, on the other hand slowly pulled his left hand to the eye that received the injury, feeling the sore skin there, still shocked by her reaction, and really wanting to know what she'd said to him. The two stayed like that until they heard the chime of bells, which meant that they really needed to head back to base. Grudgingly, Matthew outstretched his hand to his brother, who, once he was standing, whispered,

"Mattie... I think I'm in love."

* * *

A/N: Hey Merry Christmas and a Happy Boxing day. It's as I'm writing this a few minutes until Christmas is over and the brilliant wonderful A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian a while ago finally sent me back this chapter. But get this not only did she check it she beta'd it. Which let's just be honest was really awesome and I'm surprised she would do that without me asking but instead just because she wanted to. Which in any other circumstance can be a bad thing but this was like a big Christmas present to me.

So I'm sorry that this story has not been updated with a new chapter in almost two months and what I say next might not get me an 'Awe we understand and it was worth the wait because you didn't stop trying to work on it nor did you forget about us'

Anyway what has partially but not entirely cause no update is that my apartment was broken into twice the first time the people who broke in actually stole from us. But the second had our neighbor protecting our stuff by calling the police. So the people who tried to rob us were foiled. So that's one of the reasons it took so long and no for another. Because my family celebrates Christmas very differently then the rest of the world I received and was able to use my new Laptop. But I had to actually work this chapter from scratch so that was the other partial. Now for the big reason I had writer's block badly not because I really didn't know what to write but because as I said before I didn't know how to insult in German.

But as I said A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian had wrote a FemGermany oneshot where she used actual German insults and I asked her for the link and after my friend told me what insults to use I was able to actually finish the chapter in about 3 days. Then to make sure that nothing I wrote was taken from her without permission I sent the chapter.

So let's all thank A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian for her help and kindness! Also if you love FemGermany I really really suggest reading Fuori Luogo but I actually just plain suggest you trying her fics period. Which may not entirely be a good thing for me because I like it when people read my stuff... Oh well if you still read my stories even after that suggestion I give more internet love then is legal which is actually half the fat of regular love.


End file.
